In the known anti-vibration devices of this type, the first and second elastomer limiting units consist of two diametrically opposed arms which are joined at a central part moulded onto the first reinforcement.
These known anti-vibration devices have the following disadvantages, depending on how they are oriented relative to the displacement:
Furthermore, since only a small volume is free for mounting the anti-vibration device, the elastomer arms are short and are therefore subjected to particularly high stress, which also has an adverse effect on the capacity of the coupling device to withstand fatigue.